Gypsy
by Smartass Joker
Summary: Mush befriends a gypsy girl and helps her get put of an arranged marriage. Ok I suck at summaries so please just read it and review but please, take mercy on me this is my first.
1. Unwanted Help

** Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, blah blah blah.**

Please read and review, I will put more up if someone reads it and says they like, other wise there's really no point. Anyway. if you do read and review please take a little mercy on me this is my first one that I've ever posted

**Gypsy**

Chapter one

"Get ya papes here! Corpses found in Central Park, two teenagers suspected!" Mush yelled his 'improved headlines. Flocks of people gathered around him to by a paper on their way to work.

One girl in particular caught Mush's eye. She like the other girls Mush usually saw, but he did recognize how she was dressed. She wore a purple skirt that fell just below her knees, with a darker purple sash that went around her waist and hung in almost a triangle on the one side. Her blouse was white with sleeves that were a little shorter than normal, and one sleeve fell off her shoulder, her shirt tied at the bottom in the front. She had long wavy hair that fell to the middle of her back and she wore a faded red scarf in the middle of her hair. She also wore gold hoop earrings and a thick gold bracelet. Mush's eyes traveled down to her feet and he couldn't help but laugh when he saw that she was bare foot.

A few hours later Mush had sold all of his papers and was on his way to Tibby's for lunch when he saw the same girl from earlier running from a guy. She ran into the street and was so busy focusing on getting away from the guy chasing her she didn't realize the runaway cart coming straight towards her. Mush however did see it and quickly ran into the street and pulled the girl out of the way of the cart.

They both went tumbling to the sidewalk, as the girl lost her balance and fell on top of Mush. The girl looked up to see who she had fallen on and found herself looking into big chocolate eyes that looked concerned and worried. She snapped back to reality and realized she was laying on a gajo in the middle of a sidewalk. Mush too realized that she hadn't made any attempts to get off of him and merely laughed. The girl however did not find it the least bit funny and quickly got up. "Gajo!" she spat the word at him like it was acid.

Then she quickly turned away and started running again, but Mush grabbed her arm, causing her to swing back around and slam into his chest. "Let go of me!" she yelled but Mush only tightened his grip on her arm.

"Not until you tell me who ya runnin' from." Mush replied.

The girl pointed behind him at a the guy mush had seen chasing her, but now Mush could see how big this guy really was. Mush ran down the closest alley, pulling the girl along with him.


	2. Gajo!

**Thank you to my only reviewer, Midway! With out whom this second chapter would not by up!**

Mush weaved in and out of alleyways until they finally came to the lodging house

Mush weaved in and out of alleyways until they finally came to the lodging house. They ran in and sat along the wall, out of view of the window. "Mind tellin' me why the hell dat guy was chasin' you?" Mush asked out of breath.

"He uh, I mean I stole a piece of fruit from his vendor." She answered.

Mush gave her a skeptical look but didn't press the matter. "gotta name?" He finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Why should I tell you my name Gajo?" She replied coldly.

Mush sighed and shook his head. "Look, I got ya away from dat guy, didn't I?" The girl glared at him with piercing eyes and reluctantly nodded. "So da least ya could do is tell me ya name." He reasoned

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "My name is Lillian. What's your name Gajo?" Lillian replied

Mush, an' stop callin' me gajo I'm gonna start callin' you gypsy." Mush told her.

" How the hell do you know I'm gypsy anyway?" Lillian asked

Mush looked her up and down then laughed slightly. "First off ya can tell by ya clothes. Second I know Roma when I see it." He answered coldly.

Lillian was slightly taken aback by the coldness in his voice. Lillian softened her voice as she said "Look Gajo, I don't know how you know roma and honestly I don't really care, but if you would point me in the direction of Central Park I'd be more than happy to leave." She told him

Mush just got even madder when she called him gajo and jumped up to face her. "Stop callin' me outsider! I help you and this is the thanks I get!" Mush yelled. Lillian ducked down and put her hands so that they were covering her head protectively, she didn't know him well enough to know if he would hit her or not. Mush was taken aback by her reaction, he thought she would just get up and start yelling back. He bent down and sat on his knees. "I ain't gonna hit ya" He said softly.

Lillian brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them close as she buried her face in them. "How did you know what gajo means?" she finally asked

" My mother was roma, making me half I guess. She was banished from her camp 'cause a me fadduh. A few years after after I was born she died and me fadduh blamed me, 4 years old and some how it was my fault. Atfer she died he didn't even want to look at me so, he packed up and left leaving me on the streets. That's when the newsies took me in." Mush explained.

For the first time she had buried her face she looked up at him. He saw her tear stained cheeks and had to hold himself back, not giving into his impulse, which was to wrap his arms around her protectively. "Really?" she managed to choke out, since she was still crying heavily. Mush moved from his position and sat cross legged in front of her. He gave him a sad smile as he nodded. Lillian gave him a weak smile in return.

"Dat guy chasin' ya wasn't just some street vender, was he?" Mush asked quietly.

Lillian shook her head " No" she whispered. "I'm supposed ta marry him" She answered.

**P.S I'm trying to decide if I want my name to be Smartass or Joker. If you have any thoughts on that please either review or send me a message. But please, please review on my story!**


	3. Tibby's

Mush's eyes went wide "At your age

Mush's eyes went wide "At your age?!" Mush asked in disbelief.

Lillian let out a small laugh "Yea, and I hate the guy. If we got along it wouldn't be so bad but, I hate 'im."

"Does he hit you?" Mush asked curiously but concerned. Lillian looked down into her lap and slowly nodded. "Den why ya marryin' 'im?" Mush asked.

"It was arranged, when I was 13. Now the wedding is only a couple a weeks away." Lillian explained quietly.

Mush held out his arms and pulled Lillian close, as he gently rocked her back and forth. Lillian was confused as to why she was letting this complete stranger hold her in his arms, but she felt safe for some reason. "Is dere anythin' you can do to stop it?" Mush asked.

"Only if my papa changes his mind… Which isn't likely." Lillian replied.

"He stubborn?" Mush asked with a slight laugh.

Lillian laughed with him before saying "My mama is the only one who can change his mind."

"Why don't you ask your mother to talk to your father?" Mush suggested.

Lillian was thoughtful for a few moments, going over the idea in her head. "I never even thought of that. I'll have to try it." Lillian said, Mush smiled and Lillian couldn't help but smile back. "I should probably get going." She finally said, nodding towards the door.

Mush frowned, and then got an idea. "Why don't you come ta Tibby's wid me. You can meet all da newsies." Mush suggested.

Lillian hesitated, but then Mush gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "How can I say no ta that face? Fine I'll come." She finally agreed. Mush smiled brightly then stood up, after he was up he held out his hand to Lillian, who gratefully accepted it with a smile. Once they were both up they walked out of the lodging house and stared towards Tibby's.

Mush and Lillian entered Tibby's and sat down in a corner booth. The newsies that were already there exchanged confused looks before glancing back at Mush and Lillian then getting back to their food. Racetrack however got up from his seat and pulled up a chair to Mush and Lillian's booth and sat down. "You gonna introduce ya date?" Racetrack asked.

Mush rolled his eyes but answered the question. "Dis is Lillian. An' she ain't my date."

Racetrack turned to Lillian and held out his hand. "Nice ta meet ya."

Lillian took Racetrack's hand and shook it. "Lillian Dis is Racetrack Higgins." Mush introduced.

Then Racetrack got a better look at what she was wearing and what she looked like, he thought she was really pretty. "You a gypsy?" He finally asked.

Lillian rolled her eyes as she and Mush laughed. "Yea" she replied. Racetrack slowly nodded, then just got up, put his chair back, and went back to his lunch. Mush and Lillian ordered their food and a few minutes later their food came out. After they were done eating, they both stood and walked out of the restaurant and again all of the newsies exchanged confused looks but just shrugged it off and watched Mush and Lillian disappear around the corner.


	4. Meeting the Guys

**Thank you to spotlover, if you hadn't reviewed i was going to give up on this story, so thank you!!**

"I probably get back to camp

"I probably get back to camp." Lillian finally said.

"A'ight" Mush replied

Lillian could hear the slight disappointment in his voice, she too didn't want to leave but she her parents would be wondering where she was. That's when a thought popped into Lillian's head, "Meet me in Central Park tomorrow. I'll tell you how things went with papa."

Mush looked down at her and a smile lit his face. "A'ight." And with that Lillian waved good-bye and ran off in the direction of her camp.

Once Lillian was at her camp she immediately went to find her mother, who was hanging clothes on the line to dry. "Hello mama." Lillian said as she approached the clothes line.

"Hello Lillian. Warren tells me you ran from him today." Lillian's mother said as she turned to face her daughter.

Lillian looked down in shame, but then remembered what Mush said and regained some of her confidence. "Mama I don't want to marry him, I hate him! Can't you convince papa to call this marriage off?" Lillian pleaded.

Lillian's mother walked over to her daughter "Are you really that unhappy with this marriage?" Her mother asked

Lillian looked up at her mother and nodded. "Then I will talk with your father about it but I'm not promising anything." She told Lillian. Lillian smiled brightly before giving her mother a hug and running off.

X

Later, Lillian's mother found her husband and explained what Lillian had told her and that she wanted the marriage off. They discussed for a while before finally coming to a conclusion.

X

Lillian lay awake, unable to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Mush, she just couldn't stop thinking about him. His voice, his smile that made you want to smile right along with him, and his adorable contagious laugh.

X

The next day Mush bought his papers and headed to Central Park. The headlines were good so he sold his papers within' a few hours. Though he still had a few left, but he decided to sit on a nearby bench to wait for Lillian. About 10 minutes later he saw Lillian walking around. He stood up and called her name a few times to get her attention. Lillian looked over to see who was calling her name, when she saw Mush, seeing him immediately made her smile as she started walking towards him. "The wedding is off!" Lillian told him excitedly. Mush smiled and gave Lillian a tight hug which ended up in him picking her up off the ground and twirling her around a few times "AAHH!!" Lillian yelled between fits of laughter.

Mush gently put her back down. "Dat's great!" He finally said happily.

"I know! Now I can be with whom ever I want!" Lillian replied

Mush shook his head and laughed "Unless he's a gajo." He added with a smile.

Now it was Lillian's turn to shake her head and laugh. She pushed his shoulder playfully "You know what I mean."

"Ya wanna come back to da lodgin' house wid me to meet da guys?" Mush asked

"Sure, I'd love to meet all your friends." They walked to the lodging house together. Everyone was already there, so Mush quickly introduced everyone and they were soon all talking and having fun.

"Now that you're gonna be hangin out with us, ya gonna need a newsies name." Racetrack announced, all the rest of the newsies nodded their agreement.

"What about Gypsy?" Mush suggested, shooting Lillian a grin. Lillian jabbed Mush in the ribs with her elbow. All of the newsies nodded and said they liked Gypsy and it definitely fit. Lillian again jabbed Mush in the ribs, but harder this time. "What did I do?!" Mush asked, rubbing his side. Lillian gave him a you-know-what-you-did look, and Mush simply shrugged and smiled. "Too late now, ya stuck with it." This time Lillian punched Mush in the arm, Mush started poking her in the sides, making her double over a bit ad start laughing.

"Stop, that tickles!" Lillian cried out, laughing.

"Dat's da point!" Mush replied, also laughing. All the other newsies watched with deep amusement.

"If you two are done flirting, I'd like to get a poker game started." Racetrack finally said, the rest of the newsies burst out laughing.

Mush and Lillian immediately stopped and turned beet red, before both glaring at Racetrack. Neither Mush nor Lillian had realized that everyone had been staring at them.

**Should have a new chapter up tomorrow for those of you who care! **

**Signed,**

Joker


	5. Author's Note

**Quick little author's note that I deeply push you to read, PLEASE!!**

I am most likely not going to continue this story for reasons I really am just too lazy too explain, one of them being that I'm afraid it's a Mary Sue so I'll probably stop with this story

I am most likely not going to continue this story for reasons I really am just too lazy too explain, one of them being that I'm afraid it's a Mary Sue so I'll probably stop with this story. But, I am currently writing a different story so if I do stop updating Gypsy I will start posting my new story. If you really want me to continue on Gypsy review and tell me so. If you don't then still review, telling me to stop the story, kinda like a vote I guess. So, just thought I'd let my few readers know that, now I'm hungry so…

Peace out peeps!!

-Joker


End file.
